epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Nice Peter
Питер Алексис Шуков (родился 15 августа 1979 года), известый как Nice Peter '- один из двух создателей ''Epic Rap Battles of History. Второй - EpicLLOYD. Также Питер ведет Monday Show, где он может раскрывать некоторые тайны касательно еще не вышедших баттлов, смотрит, что ему прислали фанаты по почте; рассказывает, что с ним произошло за последнюю неделю. Как он сказал в одном из своих видео, "Mondays and a killer Queen cover", свое прозвище он позаимствовал у рэппера 80-х годов Prime Minister Pete Nice. 29 октября 2013 года Питер зарегистрировался на зарубежном сайте ERB Wiki. Роли ERB * Ведущий² Сезон 1 * Джон Леннон * Дарт Вейдер * Авраам Линокльн * Леди Гага * Халк Хоган * Людвиг ван Бетховен * Стивен Хокинг * Пасхальный Кролик * Наполеон Динамит * Винс Оффер * Дамблдор * Кот в шляпе * Мистер Роджерс * Христофор Колумб * Питер Шуков (сам себя) Сезон 2 * Дарт Вейдер * Мастер Чиф * Луиджи * Майкл Джексон (взрослый) * Джон Кеннеди¹ (камео) * Стив Джобс * HAL 9000² (третий рэппер) * Фредди Меркьюри * Авраам Линкольн (третий рэппер) * Десятый Доктор * Ковбой¹ (камео) * Бэтмен * Санта Клаус * Стив¹ (камео) * Индийский проповедник¹ (камео) * Никола Тесла² * Лэнс Армстронг * Вольфганг Амадей Моцарт * Григорий Распутин * Владимир Ленин * Владимир Путин Сезон 3 * Дарт Вейдер * Авраам Линокльн (камео) * Черная Борода * Майли Стюарт¹ (камео) * Боб Росс * Дональд Трамп * Призрак Рождества Будущего * Рик Граймс * Крилин (камео) * Джимми Олсен¹ (камео) * Билл Най * Джордж Вашингтон * Леонардо (Черепашка)² * Донателло (Черепашка)² * Микеланджело (Черепашка)² * Рафаэль (Черепашка)² Сезон 4 * Джейми Хайнеман * Ромео Монтекки * Зевс² * Доктор Фил² * Стивен Спилберг * Майкл Бэй Новости ERB * Бенджамин Франклин² * Чарльз Дарвин² * Леонардо да Винчи² * Исаак Ньютон² * Адам Смит² Неофициальные * Макйл Джей Фокс² * GLaDOS ¹ Нет вокальной части ² Только голос ³ Еще не вышедший баттл Текст песни (Nice Peter против EpicLLOYD'а) '''Куплет 1 The battles were your idea to start with, that's no lie, But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys. Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see, You're a short little sidekick, I'll call you mini-me. I drew a mustache on your face and you played a mean Hitler, Take the moustache away, you look more like Bette Midler. You big toothed, chompy face, horse looking prick. You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick! Куплет 2 I wrote your best verses for you, let you scream on the chorus. You've got as much music talent as Chuck fucking Norris! Куплет 3 You look like a thumb, where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum! Куплет 4 Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit. Fuck the rap battles, and you, I quit! Интересные факты * У Nice Peter не было вокальной части в 10 баттлах: (Мэрилин Монро против Клеопатры, Клинт Иствуд против Брюса Ли, Адам против Евы, Мартн Лютер Кинг против Ганди, Майли Сайрус против Жанны д'Арк, Мохаммед Али против Майкла Джордана, Гоку против Супермена, Стивен Кинг против Эдгара Аллана По, Джек-потрошитель против Ганнибала Лектера, и Опра против Эллен), он озвучивал Николу Тесла с Данте Чимадамором в баттле Никола Тесла против Томаса Эдисона, но сам в этом баттле не появлялся. ** Тем не менее, Питер единственный, у кого есть своя роль в каждом баттле. Это роль Ведущего. ** Мохаммед Али против Майкла Джордана, и Стивен Кинг против Эдгара Аллана По - единственные баттлы, в которых нет ни Питера, ни Ллойда вообще. * Nice Peter в роли самого себя вел один выпуск ERB News. * Питер получил камео в пародии Барта Бэйкера "I'm Sexy and I'm Homeless". * В клипе Rhett&Link "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness", в роли камео появились Питер и Ллойд. * Любимая роль Питера - Людвиг ван Бетховен. * На ERB-форуме Питер написал, что труднее всего было изображать Дамблдора, а второй любимой ролью был Кот в шляпе. * У него больше всего ролей умерших, умирающих во время баттла людей. Всего 4: Халк Хоган, Стив Джобс, Доктор Кто и Ромео Монтекки. * Следуя описанию под баттлом Распутина против Сталина, у Питера русские корни. * До середины 2012 года у Питера были темно-русые волосы. Но после роли Стива Джобса, Питер подстригся налысо. * Питер и Ллойд участвовали в What Does 2013 Say?. * Питер и Ллойд также были гостями в одном из выпусков YouTubers React. * Nice Peter встречался с 50 Cent'ом. * Питер заканчивал баттл 19 раз (то есть, последний куплет был у него), считая Майкл Джей Фокс против Чаки. Категория:Nice Peter